Aladdin: An Arabian Adventure
by MJDisneyfan4ever
Summary: While getting together with a few friends from Deviantart and watching a movie, Natalie's magic crystal glows and she and her friends Danielle, Jenna, and Victoria are teleported into the world of "Aladdin". When they arrive, they befriend Aladdin and his pet monkey, Abu. And they go on an adventure to help Aladdin win the heart of Princess Jasmine with the help of the Genie.
1. Chapter 1: Sleepovers & Catching Up

_**Chapter 1: Sleepovers and Catching Up**_

 **Third Person's POV**

It was spring break, and Natalie was getting ready for her friends, Danielle, Jenna, and Victoria to come over for a sleepover. Her parents were going out for the day to see a Kid Rock concert and her brother was visiting his friend, so they trusted Natalie with the house. Her boyfriend, Quasimodo was staying behind in his world so he could help babysit little Zephyr and Djali while Esmeralda and Phoebus were away. So, it was just going to be a girls night!

While Natalie had just finished setting up the snacks, she heard a knock at the door.

She shouted to whoever was outside, "Coming!"

And Natalie set my stuff down and started walking towards the door. She heard Janie barking loudly at the door, and said for her to be quiet,

"Janie! Shh, quiet down!"

She soon opened the door, and saw that my friends from DeviantArt had arrived!

With joy, Natalie said to them, "Dani! Jenna! Vivi! Hi!"

Danielle has long black hair, and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a blue tank top, light blue jeans, blue flats, and had a light pink flower in her hair.

Jenna has dark blond hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a purple short sleeved shirt, a white skirt, light pink tights, black flats, and a small blue crystal necklace.

Victoria has dark brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a flowery white dress, with a purple lining, a purple ribbon wrapped around her waist, a bracelet, a locket, white flats, and a white hair ribbon.

They all looked at Natalie with huge smiles on their faces and Dani said while she and the girls hugged me tightly,

"Hi, Nat!"

Jenna said, "Hi, Natalie!"

Victoria said, "Hiya, Nattie!"

After they separated, Natalie asked them with a smile, "How are you guys doing?"

Jenna answered, "We're doing great!"

Danielle said in excitement, "And I'm just super excited for tonight!"

Natalie said with a smile, "I'm super excited too. It's going to be so much fun!"

Janie then started barking and jumping at the girls. Natalie said to her to get her to stop,

"Janie! Settle down, these are our friends."

Victoria asked looking at Janie, "Is this your dog?"

Natalie answered, "Yes, this is Janie. My feisty little one."

Danielle said cooing at her, "Aww! She's so cute!"

Jenna asked while looking at Janie with a raised brow, "What are those silver dots on her eyes?"

Natalie answered, "Oh, she's got cataracts. She's blind, and has diabetes."

Victoria said sympathetically, "Aww, poor thing."

Natalie said, "Yeah. But luckily, she's still got more energy than a jack rabbit."

Everyone else nodded in response. Danielle then turned to Victoria and asked,

"Vivi, did you bring your make up supplies?"

Victoria answered with a grin while lifting up a small bag, "Yep, I got them right here."

Natalie smiled and said, "Great! And I also got some snacks and goodies laying out in the kitchen if you guys want some."

They all said with joy, "Cool!"

Jenna then said with an excited grin, "Well, then let's get this sleepover started!"

They all nodded in response, and with that, the girls went into the kitchen to get our snacks. They got themselves some candy and sodas, and started the slumber party. They painted each other's nails, and Victoria was helping them with some special makeovers. She even taught Natalie how to apply make-up to Jenna and Danielle, and applied some to her face as well. After their makeovers were done, Natalie said while looking into the mirror of her closet,

"Wow, Vivi! You did an amazing job! I haven't seen myself with make-up since last year's Prom."

Jenna said, "Yeah, thanks Victoria!"

Dani said, "Thanks, Vivi!"

Victoria said with a smile, "You're welcome, girls. I'm glad that you all like them."

They all sat down on Natalie's bed and she asked everyone, "So how has everything been going you guys?"

Victoria shrugs as she opens her can of Coke Zero, "Been busy lately with endless customers for mani/pedis and a couple of facials at my spa. It's a good thing I managed to get out early when my customers were done."

Jenna nodded and said while taking a sip of her Coca Cola can, "Yeah, college hasn't really been easy for me either. I've been getting so much work and tests from my classes, that I thought I wasn't going to make it for the sleepover."

Danielle grabbed a handful of Swedish fish and said, "I've been having my fair share with wrapping up with college stuff and finding an apartment room available for me, along with hopefully finding a nice roommate."

Natalie grabbed a handful of M&Ms and said with a nod, "I've been pretty busy with projects for high school too, as well as trying to get ready for the league meet that's coming up next month for track. But regardless, I'm happy that we were all able to get together and enjoy a fun night."

The girls smiled and nodded in response.

Thinking of something, Victoria says, "For movies, I'm kinda in a Disney mood."

Jenna said as both she and Danielle nodded, "Me too."

Danielle said, "Same."

Natalie said while getting up, "Okay, that's cool! I've got a few Disney movies on my desk."

And she walked over to her desk to search for a few movies. After a moment, Natalie turned to her friends and said while showing the movie options,

"Lets see. We have Hunchback of Notre Dame, Beauty And The Beast, Pinocchio, Aladdin-"

Danielle cut her off and said rather excitedly, "Ooh! I love Aladdin! That's one of my favorites."

Natalie said with a nod, "Alright. Is anyone else up for Aladdin?"

Jenna says, "I'm for it. I haven't seen that in a while."

Victoria nods, "Me too. Out of the characters, I've always liked Genie. He always made me laugh. Besides all the magic and jokes, he's like a big teddy bear."

Natalie said in agreement, "Me too, Genie is my absolute favorite character from that movie. Well alright then, Aladdin it is!"

Everyone cheered in excitement and Natalie started opening up the DVD case. As soon as she popped the DVD into the TV, Natalie said as the trailers began to play,

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go make us some popcorn."

Everyone said, "Okay."

And Natalie left the room to make some popcorn. After four minutes, Natalie came back with a giant bowl of popcorn and said,

"Got the popcorn!"

Danielle and Jenna said, "Cool!"

Victoria asks, "Got any of those hard or soft pretzels, the chubby ones?"

Natalie replies, "Yeah, I've got some hot pretzels in the freezer. How many do you want?"

Victoria shrugs, "Two, two's okay."

Natalie says, "Okay, I'll be right back."

And heads out of the room. After another few minutes, Natalie comes back with the two hot pretzels and says while handing them to Victoria,

"Here are your pretzels."

Victoria says while taking a bite of the pretzel, "Thanks, Nattie."

Natalie nodded and said "You're welcome."

Jenna said, "And you made it just in time, the movie's about ready to start."

Natalie said with a smile, "Great!"

She then picked up the TV remote and hit the play button to start the film.

Dani said as the film was getting ready to play, "Ooh! I'm so excited."

And with that, the film started to play.

* * *

 **Natalie(me) belongs to me.**

 **Danielle belongs to antaurilover685.**

 **Jenna belongs to judygumm.**

 **Victoria belongs to MonstarzGirl.**


	2. Chapter 2: Movie Night & Teleportation

**_Chapter 2: Movie Night and Teleportation_** **  
**  
 **Third Person's POV**

As the film started to play, music started playing and the screen showed purple smoke rising up with fire in the background. It soon showed the title on the screen, and an Arabian man known as the Peddler riding on a camel started singing as the film started showing the Arabian desert;

 _Oh, I come from a land, from a far away place_  
 _Where the caravan camels roam_  
 _Where it's flat and immense and the heat is intense._  
 _It's barbaric, but hey, it's home_

A sandstorm began forming as the Peddler sang while continuing to ride on with his camel;

 _When the wind's from the east_  
 _And the sun's from the west_  
 _And the sand in the glass is right_  
 _Come on down_  
 _Stop on by_  
 _Hop a carpet and fly_  
 _To another Arabian night_

The Peddler sang as the screen gave a good view to the royal palace of the Sultan and the city of Agrabah:

 _Arabian Nights like Arabian days_  
 _More often than not_  
 _Are hotter than hot_  
 _In a lot of good ways_

In the city, pyro man placed a flaming stick in his mouth, and opened it to see the flames and smoke come out. The Peddler continued to sing as his camel's legs started to wobble with each step;

 _Arabian Nights 'neath Arabian moons_  
 _A fool off his guard_  
 _Could fall and fall hard_  
 _Out there on the dunes_

And with that, the camel collapsed to the ground in exhaustion and the Peddler slid off, making a pose. He then turned to the screen and said,

"Ah! Salaam, and good evening to you, worthy friend. Please, please, come closer."

The screen then zooms in really close on his face, making him say with his face all squished up,

"Too close. a little too close."

The girls started giggling in response and the Peddler pulled his face away from the screen. He then said while running back to his camel and setting up his own shop, ready to make a sale,

"There. Welcome to Agrabah, city of mystery, of enchantment...and the finest merchandise this side of the river Jordan, on sale today. Come on down."

The screen comes closer to his shop and the Peddler says with a chuckle while showing off his merchandise,

"Look at this! Yes, combination hookah and coffee maker. Also makes juliene fries. Will not-"

Suddenly, his contraption fell apart and he said with dismay, "It broke."

The girls giggled in response and Natalie said, "He's so funny!"

Jenna said, "I know! And to think, he and the Genie were both played by the great Robin Williams. Such a talent."

Victoria and Danielle nodded in agreement as the Peddler said while pulling out a small box,

"Ooohhh! Look at this! I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen."

He pries the lid of the box open and makes a raspberry sound.

The girls smirked as the Peddler said, "Ah, still good."

The camera then panned to the right as if to leave, and the Peddler hurries over to it and cries out,

"Wait don't go! I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think then, you would be most rewarded to consider...this."

The Peddler then pulls a magic lamp out from his sleeve. The girls looked on in surprise as the Peddler explained while showing off the magical element,

"Do not be fooled by its common place appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts."

Victoria said, "We all know that's true."

The girls nodded in response as the camera panned to the left in an attempt to leave. But the Peddler said, stopping it and explaining further,

"This is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who like this lamp was more than what he seemed. A diamond in the rough."

The Peddler then poured some shiny sand from the lamp into his hand and threw it into the sky, forming a starry nightscape as began to tell the story,

"Perhaps you would like to hear the tale? It begins on a dark night, where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose."

The scene soon takes the viewers out into the middle of the desert where a tall, dark man named Jafar was sitting on his horse, waiting for someone to arrive. He was a middle aged man with a twisty beard, wearing a red and black robe, with a matching turban on his head. Alongside him was his colorful pet parrot named, Iago.

The man that he was waiting for named, Gazeem soon arrived. He was a small, pudgy man with black hair and a long mustache, and was wearing rags.

Gazeem jumped off of his horse, and Jafar said to him in a quiet yet sinister tone with a glare,

"You...are late."

Gazeem said to him with a small salute, "A thousand apologies, O patient one."

Jafar asked "You have it, then?"

Gazeem answered while pulling out half the beetle-looking medallion, "I had to slit a few throats to get it."

Jafar reaches out to take it, but Gazeem yanked it back and demanded,

"Ah, ah, ahhh! The treasure!"

But Jafar's pet parrot, Iago flew over and snatched the medallion out Gazeem's hand, causing the short man to shout,

"Ouch!"

Iago flew over to his master and dropped the medallion into his hand. Jafar said in a mock reassuring voice,

"Trust me, my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you."

Iago repeated with a squawk, "What's coming to you! Awk!"

Gazeem watched in awe as Jafar pulled out the second half of the medallion and connected them together. Soon, the beetle-like medallion started glowing, and it flew out of Jafar's hand much to his amazement and scaring his horse. The magical medallion flew off, causing Jafar to shout while pointing to it,

"Quickly, follow the trail!"

And he and Gazeem gave chase on their horses, with Iago flying right above them. Jafar shouts to his horse while continuing to follow the magical medallion,

"FASTER!"

They continued to follow until the magic medallion reached a large dune. It separated into two and the halves plunged into the dune, leaving two glowing points of light on the dune. But suddenly, the dune began to rise up, transforming into a giant lion's head, with the glowing points serving as the eyes.

Both Jafar and Gazeem stepped back and watched on in astonishment, as heir horses stood up, knocking Gazeem off of his. The cave then opened up his mouth as Jafar said with joy,

"At last, after all my years of searching, the cave of wonders!"

Iago squawked "Awk! Cave of Wonders!"

Gazeem said in astonishment, "By Allah!"

Jafar then grabbed Gazeem by his tunic and instructed in a sinister tone,

"Now, remember! Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine!"

He then shoved Gazeem, causing his head wrap to fall over his face. The short thief removed it from his face, and gave out a sinister chuckle.

Iago squawked "Awk, the lamp! Awk, the lamp!"

But as soon as he and Jafar were alone, the parrot spoke up in normal English,

"Jeez, where'd ya dig this bozo up?"

Jafar put his finger to his lips and shushes him. They watch on from a distance as Gazeem walked up to the cave of wonders. As soon as he reached the cave, he saw the bottom of the cave turn into a bunch of stairs. When Gazeem attempted to go down the steps, he was blown away by the roar of the cave's speech,

"Who disturbs my slumber?"

Gazeem answered nervously as he bowed down to the cave, "It is I, Gazeem. A humble thief."

The cave of wonders advises the short thief,

"Know this. Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough."

Gazeem looked back at Jafar with a questioning look, but Jafar ordered to him,

"What are you waiting for? Go on!"

Gazeem hesitated, but soon moved one foot inside of the cave. With great apprehension, he placed one foot down on one of the steps, bracing himself for the worst. But nothing happens. With a sigh of relief, Gazeem continued his trek down the stairs. However, the cave of wonders soon gave a mighty roar. Gazeem attempted to run out of the cave, but instead, the cave of wonders it's lion mouth shut on the thief.

Jafar shouted in anger, "NO!"

The dune collapsed back to normal and the two medallion halves rolled back down to Jafar, as the cave of wonders echoed,

"Seek beyond the diamond in the rough..."

The only ones that remained were Jafar and his parrot. Iago soon unburied himself from the sand, coughed up some sand and said,

"I can't believe it. I just don't believe it. We're never going to get a hold of that stupid lamp! Just forget it. Look at this. Look at this. I'm so ticked off that I'm molting."

The parrot then flew up to Jafar and dropped the two halves of the medallion into his hand as he said to calm his pet,

"Patience, Iago. Patience. Gazeem was obviously less than worthy."

Iago landed onto Jafar's shoulder and said sarcastically,

"Oh, there's a big surprise! That's an incred-I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from not surprise! What're we gonna do? We got a big problem here, a big prob-"

Jafar pinched Iago's beak shut and said, thinking of a plan,

"Yes, we do. Only one may enter. I must find this one, this...diamond in the rough."

While watching the scene unfold, Danielle said with a groan, "Oh! I absolutely hate Jafar!"

Natalie said in agreement, "Same, he's nothing but a cowardly snake!"

Victoria added, "Yeah, and while Iago has reformed in the sequels, he is still pretty obnoxious."

Jenna then said while munching on some popcorn, "But still, it sure would be fun to be in that movie ya know."

The girls nodded in agreement as Victoria said, "Yeah, and to meet all of the characters like Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, and Genie."

Natalie said with a sigh, "Yeah, I wish that could happen."

Danielle said in agreement, "Me too."

About a moment later, Victoria asked, "Hey, Nattie. Did you pause the movie?"

Natalie asked with a raised brow, "No, why?"

Victoria answered, "Well, I think it froze."

Natalie asked in a surprised tone, "What?"

And she picked up the TV remote and started hitting the play button to try to un-pause it.

While this was going on, Danielle asked, "What happened?"

Jenna said, suggesting an idea, "Maybe the disc is scratched."

Natalie said denying that statement, "No, that can't be. I got this DVD for my birthday last year, and it hasn't been opened until today."

Victoria suggested, "Maybe there's something wrong with the TV."

Natalie said with a curios tone, "Perhaps."

And she walked over to investigate her flat screen TV. However, while she was looking at her TV, suddenly, a huge light shined from her TV into her face. Natalie screamed out in pain as she was temporarily blinded.

Victoria cried out as she and Jenna pulled their friend away from the TV, "Nattie!"

Jenna asked with panic, "What's happening?!"

Danielle exclaimed as she pointed to Natalie's glowing crystal necklace, "Natalie! You're necklace! It's glowing!"

Natalie opened her eyes and looked down to her chest to see her necklace glowing. Victoria pointed out as she looked at Jenna's crystal necklace,

"Jenna! Your's is glowing too!"

Jenna exclaimed as she looked down at her crystal necklace, "What?!"

Natalie then said as she felt the house starting to shake, "Um, guys! whatever you do, hold onto each other! I'll explain everything later!"

All four of the girls held onto each other as Jenna said,

"Hang on tight everybody! This is gonna be a bumpy ride!"

Natalie, Danielle, Jenna, and Victoria let out a huge scream, "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

As the huge light absorbed them and sucked them into the TV, causing them to black out.


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations & One Jump Ahead

**_Chapter 3: Explanations and One Jump Ahead_**

 **Natalie's POV**

Once I opened my eyes, I found myself lying on the hard dirt ground. I soon heard a few moans and looked to see my friends starting to wake up. As the four of us got up, I noticed that each of us were in different clothes.

Danielle said in shock, pointing to Victoria, "Oh my gosh! Vivi, look at your clothes!"

Victoria was wearing a light purple dress with long wide sleeves, a dark purple sarong, a dark purple head scarf, big hoop earrings, and golden sandals.

Victoria responded, pointing to Danielle, "Dani! Your clothes are different too!"

Danielle looked down to see that she was wearing a baby blue dress with long wide sleeves, a dark blue sarong, a dark blue head scarf, big circular earrings, and tan colored flats.

She gasped in shock and said, "W-What?!"

She then looked at me and Jenna and said while pointing at us, "Nat! Jenna! Your clothes are different too!"

I was wearing a pink dress with with long wide sleeves, a magenta sarong, a magenta head scarf, big hoop earrings, and tan colored sandals.

Jenna was wearing a light green dress, a dark green sarong, a dark green head scarf, big hoop earrings, and tan colored flats like Danielle had.

Jenna and I looked to each other for a second and said,

"What the heck is going on here?! Why are we wearing different clothes? And more importantly, Nat and Jenna, why were your necklaces glowing?!"

I said to try to calm her nerves, "Dani, calm down. And try to understand when I explain to you this."

All the girls looked to me as I explained,

"You see, about a year ago, I was sent into the world of _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ , and Quasimodo and I fell in love with each other. But during the adventure, I met the Blue Fairy from _Pinocchio_ and she gave me a magical crystal that would help me teleport to different worlds, and that includes Disney movies."

Danielle nodded in response, and she and Victoria turned to Jenna and asked,

"Okay, so that explains how Natalie got her crystal. But Jenna, how did you get yours?"

Jenna explained, "Well, my story isn't too far off from Natalie's as far as differences. I actually got sent into the world of _The Adventures of Tintin_ , and within that world, Tintin and I fell in love with each other. During the adventure, I kept running into a woman with a cloak. And after the adventure, I met the Wiccan Goddess, and she gave me a magical crystal that would allow me to teleport into different worlds such as Disney movies."

Both Danielle and Victoria nodded in response.

I went on to say, "I know it seems a little crazy, but every bit of those stories were true."

Victoria said, "It's okay, guys. Don't worry, we believe you."

Danielle added, "Yeah, and even if it does seem impossible, it has to be true if those were the reasons why we got here."

Jenna said with joy, "And besides, what do we have to complain about? We're in the world of _Aladdin!"_

I nodded and said rather excitedly, "I know! And think about it, we get to meet all of the characters!"

Victoria said, listing some of the characters, "Yeah! We'll get to meet Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, the Sultan-"

Danielle cut her off and shouted excitedly, "And especially the lovable Genie!"

We all jumped up and down and squealed with excitement. But soon, after a moment of our fangirling, Jenna asked,

"But wait! You guys do realize that we're probably going to cross paths with Jafar and Iago right?"

We all groaned and Victoria said nervously, "Oh right! I totally forgot about that!"

Danielle said with a frown, "Oh man! I'm telling you guys, I absolutely hate Jafar!"

We all nodded as I chimed in with a groan, "And I absolutely can't stand Iago either. And yes, although he has reformed in the sequels...ugh! He's just so bloody annoying!"

They all nodded and Victoria said, "Even so, I just hope we'll be able to face them when danger strikes."

I said reassuringly, "I'm sure we will. After all, it's not like we're going to be facing them alone."

We all nodded and Jenna said, "But getting back to the adventure itself, I wonder when it's going to start."

As we were about to continue our conversation, suddenly, we heard someone shout,

"Stop, thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!"

And we all looked up to see Aladdin running from the palace guards on the rooftop while carrying a loaf of bread.

I said to them to finish our conversation, "I guess now."

And with that, we all put our conversation aside and looked up to watch.

 **Danielle's POV**

Oh my gosh! I couldn't believe it! I was actually going to be face to face with one of my most favorite Disney characters ever! To tell you the truth, I actually did have a crush on Aladdin, however, I knew we couldn't be together because he would come to love Jasmine. But as disappointing as it was to me, at least Jasmine would be there for him and to make him happy. And besides, just seeing him was enough to make me happy!

As we made our way over to them, we overheard Aladdin ask himself as he looked back at his loaf of bread on the edge of the rooftop,

"All this for a loaf of bread?"

Although, I had to admit as I whispered to myself with a small blush, "He's even more handsome up close."

Then, without any hesitation, Aladdin jumped from the roof landing on two ropes that were strung between the two buildings, holding clothes that were drying off. He soon slid down them, collecting pieces of clothing on him as he went. After about two seconds, he reached the end of the rope and slides close by to a window. Noticing the commotion, a women reached for the shutters and slammed them closed, causing Aladdin to slam right into them.

We all cringed and I gasped with worry as we saw him fall into the streets, with his fall luckily being broken by numerous clothing and awnings. Once he got up, he pulled off the top layer of clothes and was about to take a bite of the bread until he heard one of the guards say,

"There he is!"

Another one shouted, "You won't get away so easy!"

Aladdin asked with a smirk, "You think that was easy?"

He then turned his attention to three other women laughing at him, as one of the palace guards said to the others,

"You two, over that way. And you, with me. We'll find him!"

Aladdin quickly pulled a sheet over him and wrapped himself up as a disguise, rushing over to the women and saying,

"Morning, ladies."

One of the women said to him with a smirk, "Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Aladdin."

Aladdin said with a light whisper, "Trouble? No way! You're only in trouble if you get caught-"

Suddenly, one of the palace guards grabbed Aladdin by the shoulder and yanked him back, shouting,

"Gotcha!"

Knowing that he had been caught, Aladdin said with dismay, "I'm in trouble!"

As the guard began to threaten, "And this time..."

Fearing for his well being, I took my shoe off and threw it at the guard, shouting to him in anger,

"Leave him alone!"

The guard turned to her with a hard glare as Aladdin looked to me with shock. Gosh, he was so handsome!

Following my example, Natalie stepped up and said with Jenna and Victoria joining our sides,

"Yeah! Why don't you go pick on someone your own size, creep!"

Victoria asked, "Don't you have anything better to do than to harass a poor boy who can't even afford his own food?"

Jenna shouted, "Yeah! Where's your humanity, man?!"

Enraged, the guard threatened, "You little wenches are interfering in our business! So, I suggest that you all but out before I-"

But before he could finish, Abu pulled the guard's turban down over his eyes, blinding him with a screeching sound. The small monkey laughed at the guard's misfortune as the girls and I giggled in response.

Aladdin said complimenting his pet and thanking us, "Perfect timing, Abu! As usual!"

The small monkey nodded and chirped out a 'hello' while tipping his hat off to his friend.

Aladdin then turned to the four of us, saying, "And thanks for providing a little help, ladies."

We all said in unison as I continued to stare at him dreamily, "You're welcome!"

He turned his attention back to Abu and said while the little monkey jumped on his back and waved bye to the shoulder as they tried to make a run for it,

"Come on, let's get outta here!"

But they bumped into another guard, and avoided getting hit by his sword by jumping onto a barrel filled with fish. He avoided another swing by jumping over to face the guard from behind, causing the guard to slice through the barrel and for the fish to spill. Abu blew a raspberry at him and the guard swung his sword at him, causing the little monkey to duck down.

Aladdin took the chance to pull the guard's pants down, causing Abu as well as the rest of the girls and I to bust out laughing. Aladdin then took action and ran away with the guard chasing after him, using a fish to cover himself as he sang;

 _Gotta Keep  
One jump ahead of the breadline  
One swing ahead of the sword  
I steal only when I can't afford  
And that's everything!_

As he tried to run, Aladdin ran into another guard and he hid behind a wooden post as the guard tried to take another swing at him with his sword. Luckily, the guard missed and connected with the wooden post, and both Aladdin and Abu scampered up a pile of barrels and kicked one down on top of another guard as he sang;

 _One Jump ahead of the lawmen  
That's all, and that's no joke  
These guys don't appreciate the broke_

Each of the guards sang one by one as they were on the ground and tried to fling fruit and a knife;

 _Riffraff!  
Street rat!  
Scoundrel!  
Take that!_

Aladdin sang with a shrug of his shoulders and a grin as he stood on a platform;

 _Just a little snack, guys_

But the guards had none of it and flung their weapons at him and Abu, missing as Aladdin had hid behind another wooden post and Abu turned away. The guards sang as they started shaking the platform to try to knock the duo off, singing;

 _Rip him open! Take it back, guys!_

Aladdin soon jumped off of the platform, only to grab Abu's hand and swing acrobatically into a harem while singing;

 _I can take a hint,  
Gotta face the facts  
You're my only friend, Abu!_

Once they arrived, three harem girls spotted them and sang as they danced around him while Abu found a plate of fruit on a table, and stuffed his mouth like a chipmunk;

 _Who?  
Oh, it's sad, Aladdin's hit the bottom  
He's become a one-man rise in crime_

One of the girls had wrapped their scarves around him, and spun Aladdin around, causing him to bump into the Massage Parlor Manager. The woman tried to take a swing at him with her broom as she sang;

 _I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em_

Luckily, Aladdin dodged it just in time, and grabbed his hat in midair. He then tried to woo the three harem girls, making me a little jealous, but one of the girls rejected him and pushed him out the window as he sang;

 _Gotta east to live,  
Gotta steal to eat  
Tell you all about it when I got the time!_

The girls and I ran up to the muscleman that was flexing for the crowd to try to spot Aladdin and Abu. Soon after a mistake, they were spotted and made a run for it, running on top of a herd of sheep. Once they made it to the ground, they took off running as Aladdin sang;

 _One jump ahead of he slowpokes  
One skip ahead of my doom  
Next time gonna use a nom de plume_

 _One jump ahead of the hitmen  
One jump ahead of the flock  
I think I'll take a stroll around the block_

As he started running, he hopped over a man who was resting on a bed of nails. Unfortunately, one of the three guards landed on top of the resting man, causing him to yelp out in pain. As we caught up with them, we noticed Abu trying on some pieces of jewelry while wearing a turban as the jewelry vendor yanked back his necklace and sang;

 _Stop, thief!  
Vandal!_

Aladdin scolded, "Abu!"

The small monkey gave his master a nervous grin as he was yanked back, causing the necklace to break and a customer to cry out;

 _Scandal!_

Aladdin sang to try to calm the growling guards as they pointed their swords at him;

 _Let's not be too hasty_

As the guards were about to attack, a large woman opened the door and came out, scooping up Aladdin in her arms as she sang;

 _Still I think he's rather tasty!_

Aladdin jumped out of the woman's arms and sang as the guards surrounded him with mean glares and swords;

 _Gotta eat to live  
Gotta steal to eat  
Otherwise, we'd get along_

The guards all sang in unison as they pounced on Aladdin and Abu;

 _Wrong!_

But luckily, they all ended up biting each other as Aladdin and Abu hid themselves in two vases.

However, they were soon caught by the guards as they shouted, "GET HIM!"

As Aladdin started running from the guards, I heard Victoria say to all of us, "Come on, guys! We've gotta help them!"

We all nodded in agreement, and with that, we all went in different directions to help Aladdin and Abu.

Natalie and I started running alongside Aladdin and I said while guiding him towards a man who was walking on hot coals,

"Come on, Aladdin! This way!"

Aladdin nodded and followed us towards the hot coals. Aladdin and I jumped off of the man's back, while Natalie made the long jump from the beginning to the ending edges of the hot coals.

Impressed, Aladdin said to her, "Nice jump!"

Natalie said while catching her breathe and looking back at the oncoming guards as they winced in pain from the hot fiery coals,

"Thanks! Y-You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up."

We both nodded and took off running and hid from the other soldiers behind a building. As we were hiding, we both watched as the guards came towards Natalie. Once they got close enough, Natalie one of them a roundhouse kick and the other a reverse back kick. When the last one tried to grab her, she elbowed him in the gut, and gave him a judo throw. Once she was through, she ran to catch up with me and Aladdin and we kept running from more guards.

Meanwhile, Jenna and Victoria formulated a plan of their own. Jenna had pulled out a slimy, slippery substance out of her dress, and spilled it all over the ground, causing the guards to slip and slide across the ground. And once they were close enough, Victoria swung from across a wooden post and kicked all of the guards down. And after they were finished, they ran over and caught up with us.

While she was running, Victoria spotted four rugs that were hanging off of a clothing wire.

She grabbed them and said while handing them to us, "Here guys, take these. We're gonna need them."

As we all continued running from the guards, we ran by a man who was trying to swallow a sword. Abu came up to him and stole he sword right out of the man's mouth. We also noticed that Jenna had stopped with Abu and set her rug down, picking up another sword that rested by the man's feet.

Looking behind them, they all stopped and Natalie cried out nervously, "Jenna!"

But that didn't stop her determination as she and Abu pointed their swords at the oncoming guards. Stopping in their tracks, one of the guards gasped and said while he and the others started shaking with fear,

"They've got swords!"

Abu swung his sword around with Jenna snapping fearlessly as she kept jabbing her sword at the guards,

"Stay back! Or we'll slice all of you, ninja style!"

The lead guard sneered at them as he pulled out his sword and raised it up in the air, "You idiots! We've all got swords!"

The other guards realized this and pulled out their swords and held them out with mean glares. Abu nervously grinned as he set his sword down and Jenna said with a nervous laugh while setting her sword down and picking up her rug,

"Um, hehe...See ya!"

And with that, both Jenna and Abu ran back to join the rest of us. As we continued running, we all looked behind us to see the guards chasing after us and immediately came to a screeching halt as we saw more entering from different directions. Looking for a way out, we all looked around until Aladdin noticed a rope hanging from above.

He said to us, "Girls, come on!"

We all nodded and quickly jumped up the rope, causing all of the guards to crash into each other. Once we climbed up the rope, one by one and being very careful not to drop our rugs, we jumped over all of them, and ran through the streets. However, the guards came in all different directions, blocking each passage way. Thinking fast, we ran up the stairs to another building as more guards appeared in front of Abu. The poor little monkey screeched as they attempted to swing their swords at him. But luckily, Aladdin grabbed him as he, the girls and I jumped through a an open window as Aladdin and the guards sang;

 _One jump ahead of the hoofbeats  
(Stop, thieves)  
One hop ahead of the hump  
(Street rats!)  
One trick ahead of disaster  
(Scoundrels!)  
They're quick, but we're much faster  
(Take that!)_

Once we made it inside the building, we ran towards the window with our rugs in hand while Aladdin grabbed one of his own. We all opened our rugs up and prepared ourselves, as Aladdin finally sang while leaning towards the window and held out his rug to the guards;

 _Here goes:  
Better throw our hands in_  
 _Wish us happy landin'  
All we gotta do is jump!_

And with that, we all jumped out of the window, with the girls and I screaming as we rode on our carpets before the guards could catch us. But once we gained our composure, we looked behind us with grins to see the guards jump out of the window and fall, trying to hold onto each other. Within seconds however, they all landed in a pile of fertilizer, that rested in a wagon with a banner that read, ** _Crazy Hakim's Discount Fertilizer_**. Hakim, the one who had a clothespin on his nose, cringed at the site and continued to scoop up the fertilizer with a shovel as the soldiers all cringed in disgust.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Aladdin

**_Chapter 4: Meeting Aladdin_**

 **Victoria's POV**

Soon after the guards landed in that disgusting fertilizer! The girls, Aladdin, and I used our carpets as parachutes and landed on the ground safely. After we all landed, Aladdin and Abu laughed and high-fived each other. The young Arabian man then turned his attention to us and said,

"Hey, thanks for helping us out, girls. What you all did was impressive!"

I said with a small smile, "Hey, don't mention it! We were all glad to help you out."

Natalie added, "Yeah! Whenever we see any injustice, we act on it."

We all nodded in agreement and Aladdin said while introducing himself and Abu,

"Well either way, we can't thank you all enough. By the way, my name's Aladdin, and this is my pet monkey, Abu. Are you all new in town?"

Abu happily chirped at us in response and he came by each of us to shake our hands. We all smiled and I said, introducing myself,

"It's nice to meet you both, and yes, we are new in town. My name's Victoria, but most friends call me Vivi."

Natalie said introducing herself, "And my name's Natalie, but some friends call me Nat or Nattie."

Jenna said introducing herself, " And my name's Jenna."

Danielle said rather shyly, "And m-mine's, Danielle. But, you could call me Dani if you want to."

Aladdin smiled and said, offering us some bread, "Well, it's nice to meet you all. Say, would you like a piece of our bread? After all, it's the least we could do."

Abu was about to object, but Natalie said kindly rejecting the offer, "No, no. W-We couldn't, it's your bread."

I added with a nod, "Yeah, you two go ahead and eat. We'll be alright."

Aladdin shrugged his shoulders and said while breaking the loaf of bread in two and handing the other half to Abu,

"Okay, suit yourselves. And now, my esteemed effendi, we feast! All right!"

Just as they were about to take a bite however, Aladdin looked over towards a dumpster and we noticed two small children rummaging through the garbage for food. The little girl pulled a fishbone out of the garbage, but as soon as she saw us, she dropped her finding and she and the young boy shyly tried to hide. Seeing the sight personally made me feel awful. It's bad enough that Aladdin had to go through living in the streets and stealing to survive, but to know that there were children going through the same struggles really hurt me inside.

Aladdin looked at the scared and shy children, then at his share of bread, and down at Abu. The small monkey screeched out an _ _'Uh oh.'__ And scowled at him, stubbornly taking a bite out of his bread portion. The two children looked at us with sad eyes and the young girl licked her lips as Aladdin gave a heavy sigh, got up, and started walking towards the young children. The young girl pulled her little brother close to her, and the girls and I approached them with me saying,

"It's okay! You don't need to be afraid."

Natalie said with a kind smile, "Yeah, we mean you no harm."

The young girl looked up at us as Aladdin held out his bread for her and said to her, "Here...Go on, take it."

She shyly took the bread from him, and Aladdin ruffled the young girl's hair, making the young children giggle in response.

Jenna said to them with a warm smile, "Enjoy your meal, kids."

Danielle added, "And good luck to you both out there."

The young girl said with a smile, "T-Thank you."

We all smiled to them in response, and Aladdin started walking away from them as we started walking towards Abu. The small monkey looked up at his master, and started to feel guilty as he swallowed a bite of his bread. He looked down at his bread and said with regret, _ _'Awwww__.' Jenna came up to him and kindly asked, bending down to his level,

"You wanna go up to those kids and give them your bread?"

The small monkey nodded while looking at her with a pouty face.

Danielle joined the two and said to Abu, "Then go ahead...Nothing's stopping you."

With that kind of motivation, Abu walked towards the children as they were taking a few bites of the bread, with the girl having a piece of the bread while her little brother took bites of the larger portion. As soon as he got close enough to them, Abu chirped at them, offering them the second piece of bread. The young girl happily took the bread and patted Abu on the head, making the small monkey giggle and playfully swatting them away.

Soon enough, we all heard drumming sounds and we walked up to Aladdin to see what was going on. Abu jumped onto his master's shoulder, and we looked through the crowd to see the ignorant Prince Achmed on his horse arrogantly walking by the crowd towards the palace.

One of the bystanders said, "On his way to the palace, I suppose."

Another bystander muttered in a rather annoyed way, "Another suitor for the princess."

As we continued to watch the event, we were all startled as we saw the young children run right past us. The young boy laughed as he ran in front of the prince's horse, startling it. The young girl pulled her little brother back protectively while Prince Achmed yelled angrily,

"Out of my way, you filthy brats!"

And the prince pulled out a whip and swung it out at them. Fearing for the children's safety, Danielle, Natalie, Jenna, and I all shouted in unison,

"NO!"

And the four of us, including Aladdin, ran towards them. The girls and I stood protectively in front of the children, while Aladdin stood in front of us and blocked the blow with his arm before the children could endure it.

Aladdin then snapped at the prince, saying while he threw the whip right in his face,

"Hey! If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners!"

Danielle shouted angrily, "How could you do that?! Preparing to whip two innocent children!"

Jenna berated him angrily, "What kind of a human being are you, huh?!"

Prince Achmed snarled as he shoved us into the mud, "Oh! I'll teach _ _you__ some manners!"

Some bystanders in the crowd started laughing at us but were soon silenced when I snapped,

"Hey! You don't talk to my friends like that!"

The prince stopped and sneered at her, "You better watch yourself, peasant! Who do you think you're talking to?!"

Natalie stood up and snapped, "Who do __you__ think you're talking to?!"

Everyone, including the prince and Aladdin gasped at her outburst.

She soon turned her attention towards the crowd and shouted, "And all of you! Shame on you for laughing at all of us! How would you like it if it was any of __you__ in the mud?! Would you liked to have gone through what he's gone through?! Think about it! Or don't you ever think about anything!"

The crowd just continued to look at in shock, and some with looks of guilt. As the prince continued to walk towards the castle, Aladdin said to us while directing his insult towards the prince,

"And look at that, guys. It's not everyday you see a horse with two rear ends!"

The crowd gasped while the girls and I laughed at his funny insult. Offended, Prince Achmed stopped at the palace gates and turned to us with a sneer and shot back while continuing to walk into the palace,

"You and your friends are worthless street rats. You were all born street rats, and you will die street rats. And only your fleas will mourn you."

Enraged, we all raced towards the prince, only to have the palace gates slam in our faces.

In that instant, Natalie lost her temper and shouted through the doors, "You ignorant bastard! Why don't you come back out here and say it to our faces!"

I pulled her back and said, "Nattie, calm down. It's no use, he's gone."

Natalie said, "Well I don't care! He shouldn't have been saying that stuff about us or Aladdin to begin with."

We soon stopped however, as we noticed Aladdin looking up towards the palace and snarl,

"I'm not worthless! And I don't have fleas."

Danielle said to him, feeling bad, "Oh, Aladdin! We're sorry!"

Jenna added, "Yeah, what that prince said was horrible."

Aladdin sighed and said with a small smile, "Thanks, girls. Ya know, since you all are new in town, don't any of you guys have a place to stay?"

I answered as we all shook our head, "No, not really. Do you know of any place where we could stay?"

Aladdin offered, "Well, you're all more than welcome to stay with me and Abu at our place."

Danielle asked shyly, "R-Really?"

Aladdin answered with a sad smile, "Yeah, especially after what you all did for us today."

I said with a smile, "Thanks, Aladdin."

Jenna added, "Yeah, we really appreciate it."

Aladdin nodded and said to Abu, "Come on, Abu. Let's go home."

And with that, we started walking with Aladdin and Abu through the streets until nightfall came and we reached a poor part of the town. Aladdin, Abu, the girls and I climbed up a ladder to an abandoned building, and he helped us get across the building by having us walk along a wooden beam. Once we got inside the building, we looked around to see some broken pots, rags, blankets, and other stuff. Throughout that small journey, Aladdin sadly sang;

 _ _Riff-raff, street rat  
I don't buy that  
If only they'd look closer  
Would they see a poor boy?__  
No, siree!  
 _ _They'd find out  
There's so much more to me__

As Aladdin looked out the window, Danielle walked over to him and said as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder,

"Don't worry, Aladdin. I'm sure things will get better for you and Abu soon."

Aladdin smiled at her kindness and said, "Thanks, Dani."

Danielle slightly blushed in response.

We all joined the two and Abu by the window as Natalie said, getting a view of the palace, "Wow, that's a great view of the town."

We nodded in agreement and I added, "Especially of the castle."

Aladdin nodded and said looking towards the castle with hopeful eyes, "Yeah, and someday, things are gonna change. Abu and I will be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all."


End file.
